My Beautiful Mystery
by vulcanchick1701
Summary: "She's like a Mystery...not just any mystery but when I was young it was something I wanted to know more than anything. I wanted to know her name. I had a best friend who came back only in the winter every year when it was time to snow in Manhattan. Sadly that's the only time I'd ever see her but it was the best three months of the entire year for me. she's my beautiful mystery"


My beautiful mystery

Tony Stark X Winter Odinson (Daughter of Boreas Greek god of the north winds)

 **Prologue**

It was a time when the world was dangerous for humanity to be with the gods in anyway but a respectful relation. Many gods and goddesses had since broken the rules of the mortal world. Poseidon having a son and Athena a daughter, but no one had expected the family of weathering gods and goddesses to break this rule.

Boreas the god of north winds had met a beautiful young woman named Ariel. Ariel lived alone on one of the mountains in Olympia. One day when she was walking in one of the larger market places of city she came across Boreas. The god had disguised himself among the humans as a beggar so that he could test the humans this year. His test would decide if the humans deserved to keep their crop this winter when the frosts would come. Ariel believing that he was a beggar felt sorry for him and decided to invite him into her home so that he wouldn't freeze that night.

As night fell and Ariel was about to prepare for slumber, Boreas revealed to her his true form. "Do not fear me my child for I came as a test to humanity and your kindness haft proven me that there are still kind people in the world" Boreas spoke giving her a small smile. Ariel of course was at first speechless but then bowed happily. "It was an honor to have your presence father winter I do hope that if you must go that you return again sometime" she replied bravely. The god gave a small wink before disappearing into the winter night.

~A Year later~

It was in the spring when a baby girl was born to Ariel. The child's father was Boreas and it was not something that Zeus was pleased about. Sadly the child was left with Boreas when Ariel died giving birth to her. Boreas being the father of winter named his child after the season. He had noticed the baby girl had silver eyes and snow white hair, but she had the face of her human mother.

"I cannot allow her immortality Boreas, for she is a demi-god and will live the life of a human being. I will allow you to protect her but that's all I can offer to you" Zeus said when he was asked about the child. Sadly it would mean that she would either be abandoned on earth or she would have to live with their cousins in the cosmos, the Asgardians. "Can she live with the gods and goddesses of Asgard?" Boreas asked Zeus in an almost plea. "If Odin will have her then I cannot say no, but I warn you that her safety cannot be guaranteed once she's left in their world" Zeus answered before looking to Hermes.

"I want you to travel the rainbow bridge to Asgard and give Odin this letter asking if royal family of Asgard would take in this baby as she has no mother on earth and she cannot live here" Zeus had said to the messenger earning a nod and taking the letter. Boreas watched anxiously as the messenger god raced off through the doors of Olympus.

A few days had passed before it had been approved by both councils of Olympus and Asgard, as a condition to her human roots Odin would allow the girl to roam the earth with humans in the winter season. When she becomes of age she would be allowed to make the choice as to whether she wanted to stay on earth or remain in Asgard. Hermes promised to safely transport the girl to her new home and new family…sadly it would be the last time that she would lay eyes on her birth father. Boreas kissed the child on the forehead for protection before letting Hermes leave with his daughter. "I see greatness in the child Boreas, it is the right thing to allow her this life. It can be certain that she will grow into a hero one day" Zeus said to Boreas as they both watched Hermes yet again travel the rainbow road to Asgard.

"We thank you Hermes for your service and please tell Boreas that we shall raise her as well as our own sons" Odin said as his wife gently cradled the new addition to their family. "Of course great Odin we of Olympus are thankful that you can accommodate for our mistakes" Hermes called over his shoulder as left the palace and began on his way back to Olympus.

The sons of Odin stood by their mother, the oldest named Thor looked up at his mother with a look of curiosity. "Odin why do they call her a mistake? Such a beautiful child shouldn't be punished in such a way" Freya asked before letting their sons come to see their new little sister. "It is sad what the gods and goddesses do upon Olympus, they call her a mistake because she is mortal with the powers of her father. Her mother died giving birth to her so they called her a mistake. Her true name should be demi-goddess" Odin replied with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"she will welcomed here and we shall raise her as one of us then if the stuck up gods of Olympus are too ashamed to take care of a motherless child that was created partially by one of their own" Freya said angrily before stroking the snow white bangs away from the girl's eyes. "Yes we shall my dearest. Thor, Loki come I want you to meet your new little sister. Her name is Winter…Winter Odinson" Odin announced letting the boys see the little bundle in their mother's arms. "Welcome my sister" Thor whispered to the baby making her smile a gummy smile.

Little did any of them know that Loki would discover the betrayal of Odin and Freya to his people, and soon Thor and winter would have to fight along with their human friends to protect the planet that would become most fond of. Both Thor and Winter would find love in human mortals and the beginning of her greatness would be revealed.


End file.
